


Light

by Astro_Gobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Battle of Scarif, F/M, ending of Rebels, except Sabine, how the crew die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Gobo/pseuds/Astro_Gobo
Summary: What happens to the Rebels crew after the Battle of Scarif. Very much a one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> About an hour ago, I had this idea of how Rebels should end. We already know it's going to have the Battle of Scarif. In my opinion, this is what happens. Kanera.

“Come on, we have to get out through the shield gate!” Kanan had his hand on her shoulder, with Zeb on his other side and Chopper at his feet. Ezra stood behind them at the comm station, his face aghast, listening to the messages from inside and outside the gate. He looked up at the rest. “They got the plans.”  
“But?”  
“The gate’s closed. Full blockade outside it.” He looked around at the crew, his family for five years. “No way off this rock.”  
Zeb looked up, out of the top viewport. “There’s something else. The planet destroyer? It’s here.”  
They all looked at him in terror. “No..”  
A message came over the comm. “Rogue One.. Blue Squadron.. Phoenix Leader.. May the Force be with you.”  
Ezra looked back up. “They’ve jumped.”  
Hera looked out at the horizon, and saw a green bolt of light travel from the planet killer to a spot in the ocean. A shock wave spread from the spot. Hera could faintly see two figures, standing together on the beach. Then, they were engulfed. Kanan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Is this it, then?” he said in a low voice.  
Hera looked up at him, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Ezra and Zeb looking away respectfully. She put her arms around Kanan’s neck and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. “You know I love you, right?” he whispered once they parted.  
“Yes. I love you too.” She leaned her forehead against his, as the bright shock wave reached the ship and they were engulfed in light.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the name totally doesn't fit, but I suck at titles, this was the best I could think of. As always, any kudos, comments, or reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
